Chaos Chronicles
by Mi Tenshi Shinmei
Summary: A group of teens are drawn into an alternate universe... The results promise to be interesting. HUGE CROSSOVER! Minor Warning: Yaoi Hints
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

  
This is just to give anybody who's interested an idea of how this thing got started. For those of you who wanna get right to the first chapter, and the actual fic, go to the Prologue.

NOTE: All the entries are written from a first-person point of view. It's like the characters are writing in a Journal, and somehow know that the Journal will get to the other people, eventually. A couple people were having trouble with this. Think of us sending our memories to a giant computer to record.

And a disclaimer. The majority of these characters are not ours. This is a HUGE cross-over, so we're going to be drawing from a lot of sources. Don't make us list them all. Please don't sue, as we're just three teens, who are already dealing with school, social lives, and family lives. We do *not* need courtroom stress. If you *do* sue, all you'll get is our little brothers. All 5 of them. Trust us, you do not want them.

_____-----/~~~~~*****~~~~~\-----_____

Allright, we realize that we're totally insane for writing this, but it's not our fault. It's our teacher's fault. Blame him, not us. He's so boring, it caused an influx in brain, and brought out a part that had not previously seen the light. Something that should never have been unleashed on the world. We're all terribly sorry.

We... who is we? Well, there's me (Kirk), Eugene, and Jason. We're the three that started it. Actually, Jason and Eugene started it. See, they were in computer class, and the teacher was showing them a video on how to use www.altavista.com. Kinda sad, neh? Well, that was the straw that broke the squirrel's back. They decided to write something.

They went into a psychotic rage, with everything from killing to gouging. Jason turned evil, and Eugene fought him with the holy Masamune. This was the first of several e-mails that they sent to me, chronicling their adventures in the computer lab. After reading a few of these, I decided to take matters into my own hands, and wrote a chapter back.

You must understand, everything before this was a short, one-page part. I started writing... and ended up with a four-page chapter. Whoops ^_^v.

I was quite happy with the chapter I wrote, so I sent it off to them. Talking to them about it later, we decided to turn it into a real fic. Full-length. Post it on FF.net. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Then Jason started writing. Or should we say, not writing. We decided to go ahead with it, each writing our own chapters from 1st-person perspective.

We ran into a few obstacles. Eugene and I both wrote chapters, and spent the next two weeks waiting for the final copy of Jason's chapter. Luckily, now he's getting into it now, and should be pumping out chapters like there's no tomorrow. We invited another couple people to write it with us, and we're still waiting for a response on that one. And we're all lazy, so sometimes chapters take a while to get written.

Hope you enjoy it.

Kirk  
Eugene  
Jason

And now, as an add-on to the intro, the two people we invited have responded, and have both posted chapters. Whoo! Welcome Tyler and Mikey to Mi Tenshi Shinmei. We hope to enjoy ourselves. And we hope to get more chapters up, and *soon*, if you get my drift. *glares at various assorted people* You know who you are. 


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

  
In an instant, Jason was released from the evil power that held him. He slowly fell forward, to lie on the floor. Eugene stared in disbelief at the events that had just taken place.

"Ryan..." sobbed Jason "What in god's name have I done?" he slowly pulled himself to a sitting position. Ryan, his brother, lay dead a few feet off. 

"Ryan... you sacrificed yourself for Jason... but how?" asked Eugene. He realized that it must have been their ties as brothers. When Ryan died, the evil that had become Jason also died.

Eugene let his hold on the Masamune relax. It seemed that the battle was over. Without realizing it, he raised the weapon in front of him. It was instinctive. He could feel the evil power consolidating. Jason rose to his feet as a glowing red figure began to form. With a jolt, it came to Eugene.

"Jason! Get back!" Jason glanced at him. "It's Mars, the god of war!" Realization spread across Jason's face.

"Mars was just using me... using me to collect his evil..." his face had gone emotionless with the knowledge of the gods' intentions. Mars seemed to be reveling in their despair.

"Mars!" yelled Eugene out of rage. He tensed and prepared to fight. "You can't get away with this!" he began to approach the blazing god. Mars extended his arm, and a jet of fire shot forth. The battle had begun.

----------------------------

Jason, exhausted and weak, crept back and rested against the wall. He couldn't forget the look on Ryan's face as he died. He couldn't believe that there was nothing he could do. Then it dawned on him.

Jason turned to one of the computers and began typing he would reach Kirk, inform them of the situation. It wasn't much, but he felt as though he had to do something. Behind him, he could hear the battle between Mars and Eugene raging.

As he was typing furiously, he heard Eugene cry out behind him. He turned to see him flung back against the wall. It would soon be over. All their efforts for nothing. Eugene wasn't moving, as Mars slowly approached him.

Then, in a brazen and desperate final hope, Eugene flew towards Mars, whipping the Masamune upwards. Jason squinted as a bright light shone forth. He shielded his eyes against the blinding light. As it began to fade, he dared a glance towards the battle. To his surprise, he saw a pillar of light, shining silently. He could barely see the images of Eugene and Mars as they were carried away by the shrinking pillar of light.

Jason then made a quick decision. He sent his message, and stumbled towards the pillar. He took one glance behind him, then plunged into the comforting soft glow. 


	3. Chapter I - Kirk

**Chapter I**

**Kirk**

  
Wait... What was the start of all this? When did the cogs of fate begin to turn? Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now, from deep within the flow of time.

But for a certainty, back then we loved so many yet hated so much; we hurt others and were hurt ourselves. Yet even then we ran like the wind whilst our laughter echoed under cerulean skies...

------------------

I don't know what it is, but...

The dream is always the same. I'm standing, waiting for something. The question is, will I be in time to save the earth?

It's the same dream every night. I am myself, Kirk Sabre, however "I" am radically different from "me". The dream Sabre is confident, and in control. He has a weapon, a Swallow, and he battles. He has been trained in many fighting arts, and his reflexes and abilities are far beyond anything I could achieve in life. We look the same and think the same. Maybe he's a mirror of what I could have been, if my life were his.

I've seen him... been him, in a way. Every dream, I am him. It's like I'm a part of his mind. I'm seeing everything through his eyes, acting as him. But I know things, ways to react, where to stab, where to hit, and how to react. Things that I don't know in real life. I'd say that he's a creation of my imagination, a dream character, but he seems so real.

Maybe he's a different Kirk, on an alternate timeline to our own... or maybe I've been playing too many video games, and my perception on reality is distorted. Ha ha...

In any case, I've lived out his whole life. I've been him through some of his most trying times, and some of the easiest. More of the latter then the former. He is a Chosen, a rare breed of people who have a natural advantage of physical and mental prowess. He was taken in at a young age to a temple, where the servants and maids tended to him until he was 7.

When he turned 7, he was tested for the Voice of Gods. It is said that a true chosen hears the voices of the gods speaking to him, telling him of the future, the past, and the present. He passed the test with flying colors, and was said to be the most gifted of the age.

He was trained in the ways of the Arts, a way of fighting, intense and rigorous in it's training, yet the most effective fighting style of the plane. When other planes invaded, when the Soltari or the Phyrexians decided they wanted to overstep their boundaries, the Chosen drove them off. Some special Chosen were trained in the ways of the Dragoon warrior. They were the Gifted.

Kirk completed his training at the age of 15, unheard of before then. The Chosen usually complete their training at the age of 18, and are then accepted into ARMS, an auxiliary military force for the plane. The laws of the plane of Xenon forbid anyone under 18 from joining in a military expedition, so he was graduated from the Temple of Shadow, and told to return to the temple in 3 years time.

It was hoped that traveling by himself through the world would allow him to gain even more experience, and further his skill, possibly to a level not even dreamed of. It has been one year since he left...

During his travels, he happened upon a stone tablet, buried in a cave deep in the Goblin Mountains. It described the plight of the world in the form of the Moon That Never Sets, and the moon child, who ascends to fill the world with holy bliss. It was the final memories of Rose, who had been hunting the moon children for the past millennium, taking the form and identity of the 'Black Monster'.

Sabre had heard stories of the Black Monster, a demon who comes to earth when the Moon That Never Sets glows red. It would appear, and wreak complete havoc, only to fly away and not appear again for the next 108 years.

Rose said that she had missed one of the moon children years ago, getting her twin sister instead of her. She had met her end saving a young man named Dart from the clutches of the dragon Feyrbrand. She asked whoever found this tablet to carry on the legacy, and protect the world one more time. There was a possibility that by killing the spirit of the final species now that it had matured, it may destroy it for good.

He decided that it was in his best interests to track down this Shana before the spirit of the Virage embryo became apparent in her. He spent the next year looking across the world for the girl named Shana with the destruction of the world living inside her.

------------------------

'I' finally found her. I confronted my nemesis, Shana, the moon child. By the idiocy of one named Dart, she had gained the power of the Silver Dragon. It was great battle, the MasterMune blazing in 'my' hands.

Kirk had received the MasterMune from two entities that visited him in his dreams several years ago (a dream in a dream. Strange, neh?). One was named Melchoir, and one Gaspar. They told me that they were from an uncertain future, and that soon I would be fighting a great evil, one that I could not possibly comprehend. Gaspar gestured, and in Melchoir's hand appeared a blade; a yoroi-toshi, a Swallow. He gave this to me, saying that it was named the MasterMune, the final blade of Justice.

"Sealing the spirits of Masa and Mune, who inhabit the Masamune, and the spirit of the Garai, who inhabits the Einlanzer, together into one weapon, made from the shell of a Rainbow, was no easy task. But we accomplished it. Take this, and use it well. When the time comes, listen to it. It will know what to do."

As Gaspar spoke these words, he vanished, taking Melchoir with him. I awoke to find the MasterMune clutched in my hands, as well as a small egg, which I am currently carrying with me. I do not yet know the purpose of this egg, but any egg represents potential, and I feel that it will be useful, both as a good luck charm in the coming battle, and in finding my way home.

------------------------

Anyways, back to the threat to the world. I was fighting Shana. I had tracked her down through her friends, and was prepared to kill her with no remorse. She was cornered, and there was no escape. I had planned to get her here, where her screams would echo and combine with the screams of the ghosts inhabiting this place. I knew that far too many a hero had been destroyed because of a long speech, eventually leading up to stalling too long, and enemy re-enforcement's arriving. However, I felt the need to justify myself in the eyes of this girl, older then me by a few years. I had to make her realize that she would destroy the world if she was allowed to continue living.

That was my mistake. Simply telling her that I must kill her set off a reaction inside of her, and I did not expect her to posses the Silver Dragoon Spirit. Would that I was the possessor of one as well, the battle would have been quick, I think. Unfortunately, I am not, and the battle was long and hard. She had the advantage of flight, and the Armor of the Dragoon protects its wearer well. The MasterMune, which I learned long ago could talk to me, anticipated her movements, and gave me suggestions, one time even controlling itself as it swiped at her chest.

Still, flight gave her an extra dimension of movement, making even grazing her, very difficult. She continued to fight like a hawk, hovering above and picking at me with her blasted arrows. I was able to block the majority of the arrows, but twice did she pierce my defense. I still carry the scars of that with me. A short narrow scar goes horizontally across my right cheek and my chest is still healing after one of the arrows went straight into my abdomen, narrowly missing vital organs.

Kirk let out a war cry, and the MasterMune began to sparkle with the colors of the rainbow, calling forth every speck of power the spirits could give it. He hurled the weapon at her, piercing her clean through her stomach. She screamed, and the same white pillar began to appear around her. An intense wind whipped up, drawing everything towards the pillar, and it slowly grew, swallowing everything that was in its path, including me. I felt a hot embrace, like arms of lava surrounding me, and then everything went black.

------------------------

I woke to someone shaking me violently. I sat up with a start, only to lie back down and succumb to the powerful force of vertigo, and promptly emptied the contents of my stomach onto the ground beside me. After becoming suitable again, I turned my attention to my rescuer. He was a striking young man, with blond hair done in a *very* cool spike, blue eyes, and a black tattoo that ran down the left side of his face.

"Wow, man, you okay? I mean, ya just like appeared here. Well, not just appeared, 'cause of that white light and all... when it was gone, ya were just lying there, like ya were dead... but then I checked ya'r breathing and you were still alive, so I woke ya up, and then..."

I looked around. The landscape and the feel of this place was reminiscent of the real world. It didn't posses any of the feeling of strangeness that came with being thrust into a dream world and another's body. I turned over, and felt a sharp stab of pain. A rock was digging into my back, but... during the dreams, all sense was far away. Pain was barely there. But now...

"Ummm... yes..." I mumbled. The boy with me was *very* talkative, but his intentions were clearly not hostile. "Thank you very much. For everything you've done. May I ask your name?"

"Zell. Zell Dincht. But just call me Zell. But don't call me 'chicken-wuss', or 'kid', or anything else like that because if there's one thing I hate, it's people who call me..."

"Thank you, Zell." I cut him off. I did not yet know where I was, suffice it to say it was not where I left. About this time, I should have woken up in bed, ready to go to school. Instead, I was in a forest, and green surrounded me. There was a small pond, or lake or something, stretching off to my right beyond Zell, and on the other side, dense forest. A small trail wove between the trees ahead of me. I was about to introduce myself, when he handed me the MasterMune. I sat there, speechless.

"And *you* are Kirk Sabre. And *this* is yours. It's called 'MasterMune', right?" He sat there with his eyes sparkling, knowing that I was growing more confused.

I took some time to think about what had happened. I searched my mind, and found all the knowledge of the dream Kirk sitting at my disposal. My body's reflexes were incredible, and I was a lot surer in all my actions. Maybe I really was the dream Kirk. Maybe I had transcended from a dream state to actually take the form of another person.

I nodded dumbly. "How... did...?" I began.

"It told me. Or he told me. Or they told me, I guess, but in any case, when I touched it they talked, and they told me they were called MasterMune, and that their owner, Kirk Sabre, was pretty close, so I guessed it was you, 'cause it sure ain't me, and ya'r the only other person around." He grinned and flashed me a thumb's up, signifying that his suspicions were confirmed.

"I should have guessed... Are you guys okay? What happened?" I asked the weapon. It glowed, and their voices echoed throughout my mind.

"We are weak," said Masa.

"We are dying," declared Mune.

"We need rest," Garai claimed.

"We must leave..."

"For a little while."

"Our existence depends on it!"

"Revive us!"

"Find a way to bring us back!"

"Until then..."

"Farewell..." They all said together, and their presence from my mind faded.

The weapon flashed, glowing with all it's spectral energy like a sun, then faded. When I was able to look at it again, my MasterMune was nothing more then an average Swallow. Gone was the rainbow flashes, gone was the light from its insides, and with them, gone were the voices in my head. The voices of my friends Masa, Mune, and Garai, were silent.

They recognized me... my mind. I must really be the dream Kirk. I was still me, but a different timeline, a different life had changed me. I wondered if my mind could handle this new person to all my potential.

I called to them, hoping to find them still hiding away inside my brain somewhere, but to no avail. All I found was silence and emptiness.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Zell, his voice piqued with the curiosity of a 6-year-old. "It was all cool-looking and then all of a sudden it was gone. What happened?"

"They left," I replied. "All of them left."

I stood up quickly, taking check of my surroundings and my companion, who was a bit startled by the whole incident, so it seemed. All my belongings were still with me, including the egg, and my weapon, minus three friends.

"I must bring them back! Zell, where's the nearest city?"

"Woah... 'kay, man. The nearest city isn't even really a city. It's Balamb, and it's a Garden. It's where I work, I guess. I'm a member of SeeD, the special forces of the Garden. I'm just coming back from a mission, so I'm goin' back there. I was gonna take you with me anyways, and since you wanna go there, let's just go. It's not that far, we should reach it in a day."

"Allright. I appreciate your kindness, Zell. Thank you."

"Nothin' to it, man. I've been starving for adventure ever since the Sorceress Wars, and this looks like a pretty good opportunity. I'll take you to see Headmaster Leonheart when we get there."

And so, we've set out, and should reach Balamb soon. Zell has told me all about the adventures he's had with his companions, and I've told him some of my own. This should be a pleasant journey, and with any luck, some answers lay ahead. 


	4. Chapter II - Eugene

**Chapter II**

**Eugene**

  
So I have returned. How long it has been. Of course you must have no idea what I'm talking about. I suppose I will have to elaborate.

Things have become much more complicated since I last spoke to you. I will have to explain from the beginning.

After I found myself stranded, I headed for the magical kingdom, Zeal, in hopes of meeting the prophet. I had hoped he could answer my questions. Little did I know what would await me there...

I wandered in the frozen wasteland, searching but losing my strength and resolve. I lost track of time, and my location. At some point I collapsed, and lost consciousness. I awoke later to find myself alive. It seems I have the devils luck. However, by now I had all but given up hope on ever finding my way home. It seemed that one problem simply lead to another.

The people who had saved me were a group of Zeal researchers. They had left the floating kingdom to study on the surface, and had found me. They brought me to Zeal, where I rested and recuperated. Once I was well enough, I decided to go to Zeal Palace, to see the prophet. During my travel there, I was exposed to the beauty and magic of the Kingdom of Zeal. One could almost call it heaven. Naturally though, as with a rose, there are thorns...

-------------------------

I arrived at Zeal Palace, and after waiting for an hour, was granted an audience with the Queen. She was an imposing figure, dressed in the wealth and majesty of Zeal. However, I had little time to regard the throne room, as I was attacked by Zeal soldiers! It seems the prophet had foretold of my coming, and had warned the queen that one was coming, who would "bring great misfortune, on his shoulders. He would, in an instant, end Zeal's great history."

I was captured and sent to the Ocean Palace, a place deep under the sea. I later learned that this place was used for imprisoning people, basically anyone who questioned or insulted the queen, and for powering the kingdom. I was held here for three days, until disaster struck. As people scrambled, and fled, one of the guards was humane enough to release me. I learned that the Ocean Palace would collapse. From what I learned from the guard, it seemed that a magical item, a sword, had been found, and had been used to empower the core of the ocean palace. However, something had gone wrong, and the sword caused an explosion. I concluded that it must the holy sword, the Masamune! I had found it!

I knew that it would be my only chance for defeating Mars, so I headed to the center of the ocean palace, in a mad attempt to retrieve it. I arrived to find what seemed to be a tempest raging at the center. The Masamune lay on the ground, seemingly undamaged. As I went for it, I heard a cry that nearly shattered my mind. A horrible, unearthly screech. Such a thing I had never heard, or ever thought possible. At the center of the tempest, was something that made the shock of the cry seem like nothing. A huge monster, like a spiked turtle. It had the look of a weapon, and nothing else. A living creature designed for corruption and death. It must have spoken to me, by some means, for I understood it's intent. It had laid dormant in the earth, waiting until it had matured, and was able to emerge and devour the earth. Now it was ready. The sword had triggered its awakening. Now was the end of our world.

At such a time, one has only one thought in mind. To fight this overwhelming destructive force. To stand up for our right to live, and continue to exist. I took up the Masamune, but a terrible feeling went through me. It felt like darkness, sweeping through my body, killing any hesitation, or fear that I might have had. At that point, time seemed to stop. I beheld the vision of Mars, the god of war. He glared at me, staring straight into my soul. I could hear him as he spoke to me.

"You may now make a choice. You who have cut my earthly body, and imprisoned me within this holy sword. This weapon is now me. I am now this weapon. Do reject me, or accept the power I will give you? My power is absolute, unlike your feeble mortality. My power will never leave you. Do you accept?"

At that point, all rationality left my mind. All I could think of was destroying the monster before me. I answered yes.

A mighty force swept through me. I could feel the awesome power, the force at my disposal. I clenched the sword, and flew to the demon, sword spinning through the air. It let out a terrible cry, and blasted at me with its dark evil energy. I deflected it off, with the sword, and bounded up into the air. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I came down upon the creature, who would destroy everything. It was as though I myself was not in my body, but was watching from afar. The immense creature turned upwards, to meet my attack, and we clashed.

-------------------------

As I lay bleeding, the sword slowly fell from my hand. I had lost. Now the world would end. I had failed everyone. I surrendered to death, and lay back to die. It was then that it happened.

Everything around me stopped. The creature frozen, the fires still, and the water falling, in mid air, halted. I felt myself float up off the ground, hovering, as everything became dark. Then, I realized. I realized that time had stopped. I just rested, not aging, not even existing, with the holy sword Masamune floating in front of me.

I rested for years, centuries, not moving, not even thinking, nothing changing. Time had stopped. Then, with one instinct I opened my long closed eyes. I reached out and grasped the Masamune, and it shattered in a brilliant flash of light. All that was left was the raw energy, the power of Mars. The physical form of the sword was gone. Then I heard the voice.

"It is I. My power can never leave you. I am absolute. You now have a purpose, and I shall use you to further my ideals."

"No." I replied. "I will not be your tool."

"You have already agreed. As I said, 'My power is absolute, unlike your feeble mortality. My power will never leave you'."

I then realized. I was a fool to understand the meaning of those words. But at the time, I had had no choice. Now I would have to live with the consequences of my foolish actions.

"You will not die. You are mine. You shall exist, until I have need of you. You are my weapon," said Mars. Then, the soul in front of me vanished, joined with my body. I could now feel him within me, in my soul.

"I will take on a new physical form, now that the Masamune is gone." Said Mars. Then, the ring I had received from Squall began to glow. Afterwards, the eye of the lion was a small red gem. In it I could see all that Mars was, his evil and his power. Then, I returned to the world, as easily as I had left it. In front of me loomed the monster, which I have named Lavos, still frozen in time. Nothing had changed. That was when I made my decision.

I had given my freedom to Mars, had lost my soul for his power, so I could stop this monster. I would become powerful enough, then I would return here to defeat Lavos once and for all. That is my one and only purpose now. Then my life will end, and Mars shall die with me. I was, to say the least, surprised to receive your message. It meant that I was not in the present as I had thought, but the past. The story of your sword, the MasterMune, indicated this to me. I am sorry, but in freezing time and preventing the creation of the Masamune, I may have sent the true power of your MasterMune to the darkness of time, never to exist. How you could retrieve it, I do not know. I am worried, though, that my freezing time here might have affected other things in the present as well.

I was able to return to the present, using the Lion Ring, which opened a gate to the present. It seems Mars has many useful powers, which he seems to be granting to me as he sees fit. I shall let him believe I am at his control, until I can end it all. Now, I can return to the past, frozen in time, with the ring. I have also learned that I can use the ring to form a blade of energy, glowing red with Mars' evil power. I have named this the Mars Blade. It can take any shape of blade, long or short.

I shall alert you both to my progress, so until we meet again. 


	5. Chapter III - Jason

**Chapter III**

**Jason**

  
Well, I was waiting for the emperor of this incredible city to arrive. The guards were posted out side of the palace doors.

I could here the guards talking about me.

"Who is he?"

"Where is he from?"

I was getting bored but soon enough I heard a large roar at the door.

"Who has trespassed into my city?"

The palace doors swung open and a miniature elf appeared out of the darkness of the hallway. He walked in tall with pride, holding an amplifier to his mouth. His pointy ears reminded me of Spock from Star Trek and he had a menacing grin on his pudgy little face.

I told him that I was a traveler from another realm, but he didn't buy my story and he told his guards to place me under elf arrest.

Well, I didn't feel like hanging around in jail for the rest of my life so I ran deep into the palace's hallways hoping to find a way out. I had to crouch as I ran because the elves were much shorter than I was and they built there ceiling about five feet from the ground. I discovered a passageway behind a large picture of the King wearing his royal bathing suit. Nearly out of options I jumped into the passage, closed it behind me and took off down the stone stairway. The stairway seemed to go on forever. It became more and more cool as I traversed down the winding stairs. I could see my breath after going down for what seemed like forever. The air smelt stale and the stairs were lit dimly with torches that seemed to light when I neared them. Turning up and down, right and left it finally led to a dark room.

I entered cautiously and after three steps into the room I heard a crackling sound then the room began to glow. Candles hanging from the walls lit up and revealed a large room. The room looked like an ancient armory that had been left alone for centuries. To the far end of the room were three doorways that lead into darkness. The torchlight seemed to be focused to the center of the room where an ancient sword stood upon a pedestal. The sword looked very heavy and it looked to be perfectly preserved from the affects of time.

Minutes later I could here footsteps coming from the stairway behind me. I knew I would have to defend myself so I pulled the sword from its rest. Amazingly, the sword was light, incredibly light. For the complex structure and size of the blade, it wasn't possible but it lifted into my hand like a butter knife. The sword held a fire red ruby in the handle, which glowed when I made contact with it. I realized it wasn't the sword that was extremely light, but actually my strength had increased twenty times that of any normal man. A strange written language on the side of the handle glowed for an instant.

"God only knows what it could mean."

With my new found abilities I was ready for anything that came down the stairs. To much of my surprise, a young elf girl came prancing down the stairs. Stunned by this funny looking girl who wore a blue outfit, thick glasses, and a sac of arrows hanging from her right shoulder. A deadly crossbow held in her hand was pointed right at me. With my new strength I was able to catch her off guard and deprive her of her crossbow.

I asked what she was doing down here. She said, "I heard some footsteps behind a painting and I followed it down here." I asked her if she knew away out of here. She replied with a rhyme, "That which you seek is closer than you think, choose the right door and you'll find your way, choose the wrong door and you will find more than you can endure."

I knew it was going to be risky, so I picked up the girl and I prepared to toss her into one of the hallways. Just as I had thought, she told me which hallway was the right one in fear of being killed.

We traveled down the hallway until we bumped into a dead end. She glared at me and then she put her hands to two stones on the wall. The stones gave way and the wall vanished instantly. The wall had opened to a path that led out of the hallway and outside.

The path continued on into a vast green forest. I asked the elf girl if she wanted to go back now that I was free, she said that she would much rather hang around with me for a while because she was getting bored around the castle. She explained that she was the daughter of that king that had tried to put me in jail. I didn't mind her coming along because she could be helpful considering I didn't know where I was and where I was going. We started off towards the forest. She mentioned her name was Sabrina and I told her mine.

I had a long journey a head of me it seemed, and I was on my way to new adventures to fulfill my quest of finding my friends and getting out of this insane land. 


	6. Chapter IV - Mikei

Chapter IV  
  
Mikei  
  
  
  
My introduction into this epic of good and evil is just a bit different from all the others thus far. It wasn't initiated by some battle with a supernatural force, with the fate of my world resting in my small, girlish hands, but with a slight vibration in my right pants pocket. I stopped in the middle of the paved walkway, on my way home from yet another day at high school, and pulled a small, narrow, black contraption from the aforementioned pocket - my Palm Pilot. I flipped open the cover, removed the stylus from the notch in back and navigated the menus with an ease that was almost mechanical in it's nature, which only comes from over usage.  
  
What a world we live in; a fifteen-year old boy receiving and sending e- mail while walking down the street. Isn't modern technology grand? Yet, what I found on the small LCD screen sent me into degrees of puzzlement. The screen read:  
  
"Unknown Sender - 'God Pounds His Nails (Important!)'"  
  
Now, usually when I find strange e-mails from people I don't know, They're destined straight for the trash can, but as I soon found out, the Fates had different plans for this e-mail. Whether it was from curiosity of discovering who this "unknown sender" was or from a divine being controlling my hand, I opened the mysterious e-mail and read its contents. I found out that it was sent by one, Kirk Sabre and its contents seemed to be some kind of biographical story. I won't go into detail, since you have no doubt read it before yourselves. Suffice it to say, I was intrigued by this tale and my highly overactive imagination wasn't wasting any time in coming up with reason why I was chosen to be part of this incredible adventure. Let me tell you, nothing I came up with could have prepared me for what happened next.  
  
I was in the process of putting my Palm Pilot back in my pocket and start back on my walk home, when I felt washed over with a feeling of…well I guess serenity is the only way to describe it. It was like floating in a pool of water. I was relaxed, calm, and warm. It took me a moment to realize that I was enclosed in a pillar of light that was not being supplied by the burning sun millions of miles away. The world around me was slowly disappearing in the searing white light that only intensified.  
  
My calm gave way to panic, and the gentle warmth soon became a burning. I felt as if I was on fire, and my brain was screaming at my body that it should be in pain…but strangely enough, I felt nothing. I was totally numb. The sound of my Palm Pilot clattering to the ground became nothing more than a distant echo, even though it fell only a few feet from my hand to the ground. But that didn't matter anymore, the world around me was fading into black, like the end of a play or something. And then it was gone, and I fell into the bliss of unconsciousness.  
  
When I regained consciousness, I was no longer on the pavement. Hell, I wasn't even in the city anymore! When I woke up it was dark out. I lay unmoving while my brown eyes adjusted to the low light. A darkened figure came into view as my eyes focused, causing me to jolt upright. Something cool and damp fell from my forehead to my lap.  
  
At my sudden movement, the figure turned in my direction, and a lamp was lit. The small flame cast light upon a young boy who looked about the same size and age as myself. The light was too faint for me to make out his features, though.  
  
"You're awake," he whispered softly. I could barely hear him. I didn't give an immediate reply. I couldn't find my voice; I felt completely disoriented. I took the moment to take in my surroundings.  
  
From what I could tell, I was in a giant barn. I was lying in a pile of odorless hay in a stall along the back. Patches of the roof were missing, exposing thousands of bright, twinkling stars.  
  
"You still must not be feeling well. I found you out there, just like him." The other boy held out a tin can filled with water. He didn't' continue his thought. "Drink slowly. You don't want to get sick." I took the can, and the boy's advice. I only took a small sip. Swallowing was more painful than I expected. I just realized that my throat was like sandpaper. Again, I tried to speak, but all that came out was a dry, scratchy croak. I took another sip, and nearly spit it out at the sound of the high-pitched clawing outside.  
  
"Shh," the boy whispered again. He leaned in and placed his index finger over my cracked lips. His voice carried a loving and worried tone. His breath was warm and sweet against my face. "There are demons right outside." 


	7. Chapter V - Tyler

Chapter V  
  
Tyler  
  
I had just seen the news. A part of my school had just blown up. It's everyone's dream come true. School was out for the day, so everyone was out of school. But unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to celebrate. My brother had been in the school when it happened, and at the exact spot where it had blown up too. My mom was still at work, so I went to investigate myself.  
  
When I arrived, it was incredible. There were cops and firemen swarming the place like ants. Apparently, the explosion had happened in Mr. Embree's room. That was a computer lab, so the investigators thought that a tangle of wires had touched something, started a fire, and reached one of the science labs. That was their excuse to get the press away for a couple minutes, but I knew better.  
  
The fire would have been spotted, even if the students were out of class. My brother was there, and he would have seen it, and notified someone. He was probably just too lazy to care and didn't move, even when it was burning him. I thought to myself, laughing. Then I stopped laughing, and considered it as a serious explanation. Hmmm, if so, then he is dead. The thought just popped into my head.  
  
I raced silently past the officials, and down to the classroom. I had almost arrived, but a pair of firemen saw me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here!? This is a dangerous place! Come with me!" one of the two yelled. I quickly objected, but he ignored me, and grabbed my arm. That was something I wouldn't take. I quickly grabbed his arm, and twisted it. He yelped, and let go.  
  
"Hey! That's a federal offense!" he yelled after me. I was gone past him, but his partner rushed at me. He lunged, but I did a quick jump and flipped over him, kicking off of his back, and continued. I kept on running, and yelled back, "Sorry, but my brother was in there, and I have to see what happened to him!"  
  
The second fireman was sprawled on the floor, just starting to get up. The other was cradling his arm, but was up and walking to the door. I only had a bit of time to find Eugene before they got the police in here. So I ran on in.  
  
------------------------  
  
The place was a mess. There were bits of computer here and there, and two sides of the wall were on the verge of collapsing. I quickly scanned what was left of the room. I saw a small twinkle in a corner of the room, and walked over to it.  
  
It was a small piece of what seemed like metal, but felt like something much more important. It was leaking power into me, and I enjoyed it. What is this thing? I asked myself. It was a dark shade of purple, with a couple colorful gems in it. It was the size of a key, and it looked a bit like one. I ran out to the hall, where one light was actually still on. I held it up to it, and it started to glow.  
  
"What is it, solar powered?" I wondered aloud. All of a sudden a small black and dark blue ball appeared in the center of the key, and it kept growing. I dropped the thing, and it just floated there. The ball floated away from the key, and the key fell to the floor. I quickly snatched it up, thinking that if I had just unleashed a black hole into my school, this would help me fix it.  
  
The ball grew to about the size of a door, but stayed circular. "There's the kid! Get hi-what the hell is that!?" the fireman cradling his arm stuttered. I took my chances, and tried to hide behind the black gate, thinking it would scare off the police.  
  
"Step away from that thing son." A cop said calmly. All of a sudden, I regretted my choice in hiding spots. The ball started to draw me into it. A wave of colors flashed, and I was gone. From this reality, anyway.  
  
------------------------  
  
I awoke on a bright, sunny beach. I stood up, wondering what had happened. I looked around for that little key thing, and found it being buried by some kids. I chased them off, and grabbed my possession. I think of it as mine now because of the simple rule of 'finders keepers, losers weepers'. It was childish, but I didn't care. I was tired and hungry.  
  
I went into a busy nearby town, and walked into a restaurant called the Cat Café. It worked for me, mostly because that trip through the key ball had made me starving. I ordered my food, which was called ramen, and paid the old ghoulish looking owner of the café. I decided to get my bearings, and stepped into the way of an angry mob of women.  
  
"Where is he!?" they shrieked, clearly pissed at someone.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" I asked, stumbling to my feet after being trampled rapidly by many women.  
  
"That no good teen that scared our kids at the beach!" one of them shouted looking around. It took a moment to click, but I quickly hid my face, and walked off whistling. There were a lot of kids interested in that key, but who knew that their mothers would come back to haunt me? It was mine after all. But I didn't feel like going and explaining my reasons to the mob, and walked away.  
  
I had found a nice place for tourists to stay, and asked where I was. "You, are in Nerima, one of the grandest places on earth! We have got incredible restaurants, friendly neighbors, and best of all, a-" he suddenly stopped blabbering, silenced by my hand held up to signify stop talking.  
  
"What is the best way to get to somewhere else?" I asked. The man looked emotionally scarred. He obviously took a lot of pride in keeping customers here.  
  
"No offense, but I just woke up on the beach, and I want to get home." The man looked relieved, but still suspicious.  
  
"Well, there is a good one way trip to China…" he started.  
  
"China!? That's so far away from… um, where I live, yeah." I decided then to keep everything about me as secret as I could, and not get involved in much of anything. I had started out looking for Eugene, but now I had to look out for my own hide. That and the fact that I didn't know how to get home, and even if I did, I could be sent to juvenile prison for attacking a fireman.  
  
The thought of China was an intriguing one. It was at least a place I knew about in my old world, so I might as well go there.  
  
"Okay, where's the ticket booth?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, I've got many tickets right here!" he said loudly, whipping out about two dozen tickets.  
  
"I'll take one." I said quickly. "All right, five thousand yen." He said.  
  
"Five thousand bucks? I've only got fifty dollars!" I yelled at him, enraged at the high price.  
  
"Ten dollars is enough." He said quickly, and grabbed a ten, replacing it with a ticket. I walked out, and asked for directions to the airport. I got them, and ran all the way there.  
  
------------------------  
  
I hadn't had to wait in line very long. There was practically no one wanting to go to China. Well, all the better for me then. I quickly showed them my ticket, got on the plane, and sat down. The plane took off, and was going quietly until chaos caught up with me.  
  
The announcer crackled on the radio, and said nicely, "Don't worry everyone. We are over China and are descending. We have a couple problems, but we will be able to land with no fuel and a dead pilot. Everyone stay calm."  
  
Now, I'm sure she was a very nice person, and cared for the passenger's safety, but she could NOT do her job that well at all! 'Stay calm, we can land with a dead pilot and no fuel' MY ASS!!  
  
I quickly jumped up, and started to run to the cockpit. The nice announcer stepped in my way, and I tried to jump over her. I would have made it, but the plane doesn't have a very tall roof, and I hit it face on. I slowly fell to the floor, and lay there silently. I jumped up, and ran past her.  
  
I knocked down the door, and saw the co-pilot trying to help the pilot from a heart attack. The pilot was obviously dead, however.  
  
"You idiot! He's dead! Get flying the stupid plane! Or at least glide it!" I yelled angrily.  
  
"I-I c-c-can't! This is my first flight, and I don't know enough to fly it with no fuel!" Great, the plane was in the hands of an idiot.  
  
I looked out the front window, and saw the ground spiraling up towards us. I quickly ran to the controls, and tried to pull up. I had forgotten that the controls were reversed in airplanes. Up was down, and left was right. I sent us down at more of a downward angle.  
  
I let go, and ran back to the passengers. They were anything but calm. People were screaming, crying, and two people were having an actual fight. That was the last I saw of them all, because blackness and hot waters surrounded me. 


End file.
